Reunited
by silver-fox89
Summary: Wesker finds out that Steve didn't kill Claire a year ago and sends him to go redeem himself. but when Steve's memories and emotions get in the way, his loyalties are tested. ClairexSteve M rated for miled themes.


Reunited

_Authors note: Shinji Mikami and his crew created Resident Evil, Capcom published it. I merely create stories that branch off from the series._

Boots echoed off the white walls of an empty hallway, the sound of breathing the only other thing filling the void of silence. Overhead the lights revealed the young man that passed under every one as his eyes glowed a crimson red in the brief shadows that only deepened his youthful features. In his right hand he clutched a glass vile containing a squirming organism no bigger than his pinkie. The metal door creaked on old and tired hinges as he entered a room with many large and technologically advanced monitors on the far wall; in front of them sat a leather chair. It spun around and revealed who sat upon its smooth surface, the man behind every viral breakout there was and face of evil, Albert Wesker.

"Steven, I trust you have the sample?" he said coolly lacing his fingers into one another and crossing one leg over the other one. Steve Burnside stepped forward and knelt on one knee in front of Wesker while holding the vile out to him.

"The scientists say this is what they've been looking for, a more advanced form of Las Plagas. This is type two Las Plagas which is far stronger than its predecessor." He said to Wesker the other man taking the vile and examining it silently. A smirk appeared on his lips and Steve let out a quiet sigh, relieved that his master would not punish him.

"Excellent all is going according to plan. Once we run some tests on those fools in Africa project Uroboros will be underway." He spun back around to face his monitors and Steve took this as his cue to leave. He only took a couple of steps before he heard Wesker snap his fingers to catch his attention once more.

"Oh one other thing, I forgot to tell you how pleased I am at what you've become. Your training has paid off and you can now use your tyrant powers while maintaining a human form making you my most advanced B.O.W so far. It's just a shame your obedience is lacking." He finished clicking some buttons on the arm of his chair. A snap shot from a security camera popped up on the monitor showing Steve and Claire hugging in his holding cell from the facility they left over a year ago and Steve's eyes widened in surprise; he never knew there was a camera in there.

"I was only able to retrieve this from the wreckage after the facility was gone, how do you explain what I'm seeing Steven?" he said in an irritated form. The young tyrant's eyes shifted his brain unable to think up a good enough excuse.

"Wesker-" he started but faster than he could blink a hand constricted around his throat and his body was lifted off the ground; his throat gasped for air that would not come.

"One little task, make sure she's dead. That's all I asked of you and somehow you failed to do it; Claire Redfield may not be as big a threat to me as her brother but she's still a nuisance." He said his red reptilian eyes glowing under his sunglasses as Steve held tight to his wrist. Wesker rubbed a finger under his chin as a thought came to him. He threw Steve hard on the ground, the young man coughing and gasping as he greedily gulped down air.

"If it weren't for the fact that your strength is a much needed asset to me I'd kill you here and now, but instead I've thought of a way you can redeem yourself." Wesker said and he sat back down in his chair still facing Steve.

"What do I have to do?" Steve asked rising to his feet as he gingerly rubbed his sore neck.

"Kill Claire Redfield. If she's out of the picture Chris will be so broken and blinded by rage that he'll lose the focus to fight making him an easy target to destroy. I don't care how you do it as long as you make sure you snuff her life out, got it?" he finished turning his chair sideways still looking at Steve. It went against all his will to do this but Steve nodded in agreement and Wesker grinned slightly before turning fully around. The redhead headed for the door and opened it with a creak; upon leaving he heard Wesker say one last thing.

"Oh and Steven, if you fail this time...it would be best you don't come back here. And don't even think about telling anyone of my location or I'll hunt you down and kill you myself." He said with malice in his tone. Steve shut the door behind him knowing the stakes were high now, this lab helped him control his tyrant instincts and without it he didn't know what would happen.

'Looks like I have to go through with this. Better head out right away.' He thought as he stretched his legs before dashing down the halls at an inhuman speed.

The city streets were a hustle and bustle as usual but Claire was used to them by now after all she'd lived here since she was ten with only her brother to take care of her. She had just gotten off work and was now riding free as a bird on her motorbike. Whenever she could ride her bike she would because she loved the freedom and joy that filled her, just her and the city streets. She was now headed to the local grocer to pick up some more fruit and supplies for dinner seeing as they were running very low.

'If only that brother of mine didn't eat so much. I swear those muscles have a mind of their own.' She thought giggling to herself as she turned a corner into the parking lot. The engine shut off and she slid off her ride with ease, tucking the helmet she wore under her arm as she brushed away stray strands of hair in her face. Heading into the store she stopped and looked around for a second as the feeling of someone watching her rose the hairs on the back of her neck.

"Must be my imagination." She said out loud and continued forward unaware of how right she was; a pair of red eyes watching her from the ally way nearby. Claire emerged outside half an hour later with two bags in hand and a smile on her face. She looked down in her pockets to make sure she put her wallet away and upon looking up noticed a figure standing by her bike. She stopped immediately her whole form going stiff; her hand readied on the switchblade she had come accustomed to carrying around after all her survival experiences. The stranger looked in her direction, his face shadowed by his hoodie making it hard to recognise any significant features.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" she asked her face stern. He merely continued to stare which only angered Claire further. She walked up quickly to him and stood only three feet away before she spoke.

"Either explain why you're here or leave before you force me to get physical." She demanded pointing a finger, quite tired of getting the silent treatment. His figure jumped slightly at hearing her angry tone and he raised his hands in surrender, Claire giving him an odd look but not dropping her guard for a moment.

"Relax beautiful, I'm not here to harm you if that's what you're thinking." He replied. Claire stood frozen for a moment, the voice and the first thing he said were both so familiar but she just couldn't convince herself that it was him. Lowering his hood her vision automatically locked onto the deep red hair that rested on his scalp and the physical evidence was enough to prove she wasn't dreaming.

"S-Steve?" she questioned still unsure if she was really seeing him; he nodded silently in reply. Claire stepped back slightly almost dropping her groceries.

'This can't be possible, a year ago Leon and I located Wesker's latest hideout in Australia. We fought hard but he got away again taking Steve along with him. He blew that lab up as well and he's been impossible to track ever since, but if Steve's right here does that mean Wesker's close by as well?' she thought as Steve gave a concerned glance wondering just why she was so quiet all of a sudden.

"You okay Claire?" he asked and her eyes focused on him as she came out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine." She said as she rested one hand on her hip. "Steve, this is unbelievable. What are you doing here? Why isn't Wesker with you?" Steve knew that appearing by himself out of nowhere would look suspicious but he had to go it alone; this was his mission to prove his loyalty to Wesker so for his own safety he'd lie to her face.

"Wesker...betrayed me. You were right all along he's not the type who cares about lives; to him their just disposable units. When the time was right I snuck out through the vent in my cell and traveled several miles away from the lab. I had to ask around a bit if anyone knew where Chris Redfield lived since he's so well known and I ended up here." He said as he took her hand in his and continued.

"I looked all over, never stopping till I saw your beautiful face. Claire I've come all this way for you; you're all I've thought about." His tone was sincere and just like the time they were reunited in the cell her anger and surprise had vanished as swiftly as it had come. She kept having flashbacks of the old days; the time he rescued her, their first meeting, and even his death and Claire's emotions overwhelmed her, a tear of joy escaping her ducts. With bags still in hand she threw her arms around his neck, holding him in a tight embrace.

"Oh Steve, I've missed you." She muffled into his shoulder feeling his hands press on her back as he hugged back. She pulled away brushing some of the stray tears from her face, her crying stopping quickly.

"I guess you just got here huh? Do you have a place to stay?" she asked and he shook his head.

"It's okay though I'll probably just find a hotel with cheap rooms." He said but Claire couldn't bear the thought of him being alone again.

"You don't have to do that, you can stay over at my apartment and it won't cost you a cent." She offered and he blinked a few times as if surprised.

"Are you sure? What about your brother?" she shrugged at this.

"If he has any complaints than tough luck. You're my guest and I want you over besides he's my only family, I'm sure he'll understand." She said and Steve smiled, accepting her kind offer. She turned to her bike and loaded the bags in the side carriers. Mounting the vehicle, she strapped her helmet on with a click and leaned forward to hold the handlebars. She looked over her shoulder to see Steve still standing there.

"Hop on and I'll take you home." He grinned and hopped over the back scooting in the seat so that he was flush against Claire, his hands holding firmly to her waist. She kick started the bike and the engine roared to life carrying its two passengers smoothly out onto the road again. As Claire focused on driving she never noticed Steve lean in to inhale the sweet scent of her hair that he hadn't experienced in so long.

'It's going to be a shame to kill something so beautiful.' He thought without much emotion which scared him slightly; just what was Wesker turning him into? The sun had begun to set as Claire arrived at her apartment building. Parking her bike in the secured Garage she retrieved the groceries before heading inside, Steve following close behind. Chris had just finished looking over some files the B.S.A.A had sent him when he heard his little sister open the door. He looked over the couch and smiled as Claire waved to him. He got up to welcome her home but stopped when he saw the young man come in after her. Steve saw Chris giving him a very serious stare and did the same, the two now just trying to stare each other down. Claire sighed as she stepped in between them, her brows knitted together as she looked at her brother.

"Claire just who is this?" he said not once taking his eyes off Steve.

"If you'd stop glaring holes into his head I'll tell you. This is Steve Burnside." She said with her hands on her hips. Chris shook his head as if the words she said didn't register.

"Steve? You mean the same Steve that was revived and you were unable to get out of Wesker's grasp?" Claire nodded to his questions.

"The very same, he was able to escape and he came all this way to find me. I told him he could stay here since he had nowhere else to go; that won't be a problem right?" she said this last part in a very insisting tone. The older Redfield looked at her, then Steve and then back at Claire before whispering "Can I talk to you alone?" she huffed and signalled to Steve that she'd just be a second the young redhead understanding fully. Chris led her by the couch just so that they were out of hearing distance.

"Look I know you really care about Steve, but something just doesn't feel right about this to me." He whispered and Claire rolled her eyes.

"Chris just because Wesker was pulling his strings for a little while doesn't mean that Steve has become corrupted. Please give him a chance, I trust him and love him; like a partner." She finished knowing the last word hit a soft spot in Chris. He had a brief flashback of a gravestone, the name Jill Valentine on the front. He inhaled deeply to keep his inner pain under control before letting out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine...he can stay but I'm going to watch him like a hawk. One wrong move and he'll have me to deal with." He said clenching his hand into a fist. Claire just smiled overjoyed that her brother was at least giving Steve a chance. She hugged her bigger brother before going back to Steve to tell him the good news. Chris scratched his scalp as the uneasy feeling he had still lingered slightly.

'If Steve walked all the way here, just how close is Wesker's location?' he thought as he watched Steve grasp all Claire's attention; a tinge of brotherly jealousy starting to rise. Late afternoon passed into night as t he three inhabitants settled in. Claire had made a simple dinner and was now cleaning up; her brother was lying on the couch to help digest his meal. The sound of ceramic clinking lightly together filled the quiet room as she loaded the dishwasher unaware of the second presence that entered the small kitchen. A slightly larger hand cupped over top of hers causing her to gasp but she calmed when she was met with Steve's familiar features.

"Here let me help you." He said softly taking a dish out of her hand; Claire blushed from the contact they made. Even though she'd seen him many times before everything about him just filled her with warmth; his deep red hair, soft youthful features, and many other physical traits that she dare not mention out loud. When he looked in her eyes though, her stomach couldn't help but jump from the sight of those blood red reptilian eyes which forever reminded her he was no longer human. Her expression turned to one of slight sorrow and Steve's brows knitted together with concern. His hand lightly cupped her face and she looked up, leaning her cheek into his touch and holding his hand closer with hers.

"Don't worry Steve I'm just tired that's all." She reassured him and he leaned in giving her cheek a soft peck. With the washing machine now loaded and turned on, they left the kitchen and stood in front of Claire's room.

"I've got some e-mails to check and then I think I'm going to hit the sack." She told him, a slight nod his only answer. Just as she was heading in her brother came up behind Steve, his attention on Claire.

"I'm going on a walk for a bit. Can you two be trusted alone." He said in a much more serious tone than she expected.

"Chris I'm an adult now, not five. I think we can take care of ourselves." She commented and he sighed slightly turning and heading for the front door.

"Just watch yourself." Was the last thing he said before the front door closed. Steve looked at Claire like he'd just seen a man grow three heads.

"What was all that about? Your brother seems so...overprotective." he said and she ran her fingers through her hair.

"He can't help it; it's because of all the bad luck that seems to follow him. Our parents died when we were young leaving him to take care of me. He's almost lost me on several occasions, one of which was the Rockfort Island which you've had personal experience with." He looked to the side as the nightmarish memories resurfaced slightly and Claire continued.

"Not to mention just recently he suffered a huge personal loss. His partner Jill Valentine and he joined the B.S.A.A a few years back to help end the threat of bioterrorism around the world. One night they closed in on the location of the founder who started Umbrella, but in his place they found Wesker." Steve winced slightly at the sound of his name, thinking maybe Claire had figured him out even though that was impossible.

"As Wesker was about to deal a blow that would end his life, Jill tackled him out a widow which sent them both plummeting to the ground below. They looked for her body but couldn't find it; she was pronounced dead. To lose your family makes you protective, but to lose a best friend like that made him value those he has even more." She finished rubbing one of her eyes. Steve felt sorry for the older Redfield knowing just what it was like to lose your family.

"That's harsh, I feel bad for him...and you." He said putting a hand on her shoulder. She rubbed it before letting it off gently.

"I've learned to live with the loss, every day that passes only relieves the pain." She turned back towards her room and rested her shoulder on the door frame.

"What will you do for the rest of the evening?" she asked and he looked around.

"I don't know, I might just read for a bit. Have a good sleep Claire." He said kissing her hand lightly. The couch was his destination as her door closed softly. On the small side table were some papers Chris had been reading earlier. Curiosity getting to him he picked them up the title B.S.A.A in large bold letters at the top. The first few lines talked about his much needed assistance in the mission to Africa as suspicions of foul play by a pharmaceutical company had began to arise.

'Could they be talking about Tricell? Wesker won't be pleased to hear this.' He thought as he read further gathering as much info as he could so that his master knew everything that they were planning. The mini receiver that Wesker implanted in his ear started ringing and Steve reached a finger to push the visible button sitting at the entrance of the lobe.

"Steven report your status on the mission thus far." The evil man asked through the other end of the device.

"All is going well so far, Claire trusts me and is allowing me to stay at her apartment. Chris is out on a walk right now leaving me and the subject alone in the premises." He replied, Wesker chuckling lowly on the other end.

"Excellent all is going according to plan." He said lacing his fingers together.

"One other thing Wesker, I've found something here that may be of great interest to you. Chris Redfield is being sent by the B.S.A.A to Africa; apparently they've caught on that Tricell is conducting experiments there. Just letting you know ahead of time." Steve whispered this just to be sure that Claire didn't hear. Wesker clenched his fist tightly and gritted his teeth before replying back to his subordinate.

"Good work Steven, you may have just saved me from a big headache. Now enough chit chat, Chris is out of the house making this the perfect time for you to strike. Kill Claire and vanish into the night; fail me this time and you can be sure there will be no place for you here anymore." He finished shutting off the receiver, Steve doing the same shortly after. He stood up slowly and flexed his muscles before a long breath left him.

'I guess this is it.' He thought as his bare feet padded over the carpet with a barely audible sound. He grunted slightly as he activated the hormone in his blood that awoke the virus slightly; his tyrant features starting to show as he headed for her closed door. The scales appeared in patches on his neck, muscle mass increased slightly as nails and canines lengthened. He peered into her room, a low growl vibrating in his throat as he scanned the scene. She had fallen asleep on top of her covers wearing only a t-shirt that was long enough to just cover her undies. The window was left open allowing the warm and sweet smelling summer night air to flow in; her computer was still on revealing a chat room, the last person she was talking to was Leon Kennedy.

'Leon.' He thought with a bit of jealousy as he snarled out loud. He was told by Claire that the former cop was just a good friend but Steve still felt his jealous side get the better of him. Standing by the side of her bed, he saw her face content and peaceful as she continued to sleep undisturbed. He flexed his right hand cracking the bones in his fingers as he lifted the sharp nails over his head; his target was her chest more specifically the heart. His chest heaved faster as he prepared himself for the murder, this one being the hardest he'd ever done.

'Goodbye, Claire...' another growl left him, but his hand did not move; instead it shook. He had begun having flashbacks of long ago, of Rockfort Island.

_"Relax beautiful, I was only kidding." He remembered that was the first time he ever spoke to her._

_A sleeping Claire rested her head on Steve's shoulder as the plane flew on auto pilot. He looked over to see she was out of it and he felt his heart race as he leaned in, the feel of her sweet breath now danced on his skin as their lips were mere inches apart. But just as he reached his goal she stirred awake and he pulled away. He stood up and went over to the window to pretend he was watching the clouds, banging his fist on the glass in defeat. That was the first time he tried to kiss her._

'W-What is this?' he was confused by what he was seeing, his emotions of love and caring conflicting with his killing instinct.

_A naked and pale Steve lay on the floor holding Claire's hand to his cheek._

_"You're warm." He commented weakly, Claire's face sad and worried._

_"Just hold on Steve, okay? My brothers here... he's going to get us out of here." She said her voice starting to shake. He closed his eyes and laughed slightly._

_"He kept his promise after all...I'm sorry I cannot..." he said bringing a tear to her eye._

_"No don't say that, we're getting out of here...together." she said hoping that he'd just live a little longer but the wound on his stomach looked awful._

_"Claire, I'm glad I got to meet you...I love...you..." with that his last breath left his lungs and Claire was left alone._

_"Steve? Steve!?" she called his name but it was no use and she broke down sobbing into his chest; he could no longer hear her, no longer feel her. That was the first time he admitted his feelings to her and what he thought would be the last time he'd ever see her._

'Claire I, I...' his emotions continued to clash with his actions and he found beads of sweat sliding off his brow as he ground his teeth in frustration. Claire had only ever cared about him; she was his friend no, his lover, and when he had said she was all that was on his mind he wasn't lying. But Wesker had revived him and without that, Steve would have never been able to see the beautiful woman again. He owed the evil man but he loved the Redfield girl with his very core.

_"If it weren't for the fact that your strength is a much needed asset to me I'd kill you here and now." He remembered Wesker saying._

_"I always felt there was something missing in my life, and now I know Steve...that something was you. You make my life complete." He remembered Claire whispering that after they made love for the first time._

His panting continued as his mind struggled to make a decision but finally he came to a conclusion.

"I can't!" he roared as he dug his nails in the ear with the receiver, the sharp digits just barely missing his ear drum. The small device was crushed with ease in his hand as he growled and threw the remnants out the window. Claire woke with a start when she heard the yell the first thing she saw was Steve's silhouette in the moon light; his eyes glowing bright in the dark.

"Steve what's the matter, why'd you come in here?" she asked. He couldn't tell her that he was going to kill her but changed his mind at the last second, she'd be furious beyond belief. Besides there was no need say that now, by not killing her he'd chosen to fail his mission; even if it meant he'd betrayed Wesker he didn't care. He was not about to kill the woman he'd been in love with all these years. He'd just have to find a way to control his tyrant side by himself.

"I came to see you but turned the lights off too quickly and I stubbed my toe on something in the dark." He said and she giggled.

"Still clumsy, and even with those tyrant eyes..." she stopped and hissed in pain catching Steve's concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked and she looked up with one eye still shut tight.

"Nothing my chest just hurts a little. This happens once in a while, it's just a shift in my hormones." He watched as her hands went under her shirt and she seemed to fondle around the front of her chest, stopping in one spot before moving to another.

"Are you...feeling yourself up?" he said not understanding one bit why she was doing this. She blushed before removing her hands.

"No I'm checking my breasts for any lumps. Sometimes soreness can mean a cancerous growth is developing, so I check my tissue for any inflammation or abnormality." She replied with much more confidence than he expected and he coughed slightly while looking around at nothing in particular. She could sense his awkwardness and decided to alleviate some of his stress by making herself the main focus. Her shirt was lifted over her head and his eyes widened as her natural side was revealed to him once more.

"It never hurts to have a second opinion. Would you come check for me Steve?" she asked innocently and she already knew there was no way he'd deny this as he sat on her bed, the mattress creaking under the new form. His hands eagerly rested on the sensitive skin and his thumbs started to rub one area pressing lightly before moving to the next just like Claire had done before. Her sigh came quietly as she leaned her brow against his, enjoying the 'help' she was getting. He finished up around the nipples before removing his hand and kissing her lips with tenderness that only came from a loving heart.

"They're perfectly fine." He whispered and she cuddled against him in thanks. She removed his black tank top so that their flesh could meet as she hugged him massaging his lower back slightly; he returned the affection by kissing her earlobe, nipping the softer parts.

"Before I went to sleep, I was talking to my organisation over the internet. We work on rescuing and helping the countries that have been ruined by terrorist's bio weapons. I asked them if I could have a partner to work alongside me and they said to notify them when I found someone suitable." He looked on waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Steve, your strength could be just the thing to help in saving innocent lives. I trust you with all my heart so I'm asking you, will you be my partner?" she said holding his hands in hers. He couldn't believe that she put this much faith in him even after such a long time apart, but the reason he had abandoned Wesker just now was all because of trust. He trusted Claire more than anyone; she was the one who helped him believe people in people again. He owed her so much and if this would make her even happier than he had no objections.

"I'd be honoured Claire." he said and she practically tackled him with the hug that she delivered, her face rubbing gently in his collar bone. He couldn't believe it, finally after all these years they'd be together for good; with no family left to go to he'd have to put all his strength in protecting the new one he was making. Wesker would probably try to track him down some day but Steve didn't care; when that time came he'd use every muscle in his being to protect Claire.

"Claire, I love you." He said softly bringing back the nostalgic moment of when she almost lost him. A silent tear slid down her cheek as she kissed his neck affectionately.

"I'll never stop loving you." She said feeling so much happiness that she had missed for a long time. The world of bioterrorism didn't know it yet but they had a new force to deal with, and this time he wasn't leaving anyone alone.

_Yay for Claire and Steve, they go so well together. No lemon but I did put some tender naked touching in this one and it was a little long but it was meant to be the sequel one shot to my first fic second chance since some of you wanted a sequel. I hope I did a good job because this one took me a while to make. As always reviews are awesome so please give them if you can._


End file.
